SHIPPUDEN RIM
by Leo Prime1
Summary: Dunia mendekati kiamat, manusia harus menghadapinya Termasuk naruto dan jaeger gipsy danger
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer masashi kishimoto

Story by leo prime

Warning:sci-fi,action,ooc,mainsterm,abal,gaje,dll

SHIPPUDEN RIM

Pairing

Of course Narusaku

Calm down Enjoy it!

Chapter 1

Prolog!

27 mei 20XX

Naruto pov

Hmm…. hidupku berjalan lancar seperti biasa sekolah,bermain kadang-kadang aku juga mengajak adiku bermain dan-oh maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri namaku Namikaze naruto anak dari Namikaze (uzumaki)kushina ibuku dan Namikaze minato ayahku serta aku juga mempunyai adik kembar meskipun 10 menit aku keluar duluan namanya Namikaze menma

Secara keseluruhan menma mewarisi gen dari ibu kami lihat saja rambutnya warna merah darah,mata violet,kulit yang putih susu dan tingkah hyperactivenya dia seolah-olah punya energi tambahan

Dan aku

Tentu aku mewarisi gen ayahku dengan rambut pirang blonde,mata biru saphhire,kulit tan hanya saja ada yang unik yaitu ada tiga kumis kucing di kedua pipiku menambah kesan imut, itu sih kata ibuku

Oh ya,orang tua kami bekerja di salah satu industri tehknologi Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency (DARPA) adalah agen dari Departemen Pertahanan A.S. yang bertanggung jawab atas pengembangan teknologi baru untuk digunakan oleh militer

Sejak umur kami 5 tahun aku dan menma sudah menginjak sekolah dasar memang terlalu dini tapi ini demi kebaikan kami di masa depan nanti

Hari-hari biasa kami lalui meskipun agak sulit tapi kami berhasil melewatinya

Sampai hari itu tiba,di mana sebuah hal mengerikan muncul bagiku,bagi semua umat manusia yang ada di bumi

Sesuatu terjadi di luar nalar manusia,sebuah gelombang tektonik membelah sebuah celah untuk membuka suatu portal (breach) ,dua dimensi,jembatan penghubung antara bumi dan dimensi lain

Sesosok monster muncul di kedalam laut samudra pasific,monster raksasa setinggi gedung pencakar langit itu memporak-porandakan segala yang ada di hadapanya

Kaiju (bahasa latin jepang artinya monster raksasa) begitulah kami menyebutnya monster itu,kaiju pertama datang dari san fransisco berbagai serangan telah di lakukan tank,jet,missile dan bahan peledak lainya tidak mampu menumbangkan satu kaiju saja

Lalu serangan kedua bangkai kaiju yang mati karena di tembak nuklir menyebabkan udara tercemar karena bau busuk dari bangkai kaiju itu

Serangan ke tiga,kotoran kaiju menumpuk di segala wilayah ada juga di sungai menyebabkan sungai itu beracun dan bau

Serangan ke empat,kelima,keenam dan

Kami sadar ini tak akan berakhir,ini hanya awal

Awal dari kiamat

Semua negara berkumpul untuk menyelamatkan bumi kami menyatukan sumber daya kami untuk melawan kaiju

Untuk bisa mengalahkan monster senejis kaiju tentu harus di lawan melawan monster lagi bukan?

Akhirnya kami mencipatakan monster kami sendiri,monster sejenis robot-mecha dan kami menyebut robot itu dengan sebutan jaeger (bahasa lisan jerman yaitu hunter) Robot raksasa dengan bantuan tehnology DARPA

Diterapkan satu orang pilot untuk mengendalikanya melalui sistem syaraf manusia,tapi saat melakukan drift (tahap menyatukan pikiran pilot dengan jaeger) terdapat banyak masalah

Satu orang pilot tidak bisa mengendalikan jeager karena sistem syaraf terlalu berat untuk di tampung dalam sebuah robot raksasa,maka.di temukanlah sistem dua pilot untuk menyeimbangkan jaeger

Pilot pertama berfungsi untuk mengontrol sistem syaraf kiri dan pilot ke dua sistem syaraf kanan,saat sedang melakukan drift dua pilot itu harus bersinkronasi satu sama lain,jadi dua pilot itu bisa menyatukan pikiran masing-masing

Semakin kuat kau terhubung semakin kuat kau bertarung

Akhirnya jaeger MARK pertama di luncurkan dengan dua pilot yang mengendarainya adalah bernama hashirama senju dan madara uchiha sekaligus mereka adalah pencipta jaeger

Di sana kami mulai menang

pilot jaeger menjadi terkenal mereka di anggap pahlawan karena setiap kali kaiju muncul di sana di barisan paling depan jaeger selalu ada

Beberapa tahun kemudian orangtua kami menjadi seorang pilot jaeger,ibuku menjadi wanita pertama yang mengendarai jaeger

Dan mereka mengendarai mark 4 generasi ke ke empat,tentu di sini jaeger sudah full upgrade tehnology yang muhtahir

Tapi dari semua itu jaeger masih belum sempurna,karena dari mark 1 sampai mark 4 di mana jika jaeger itu mengalami luka atau cedera maka bukan jaeger saja yang rusak tapi pilot jaeger itu pula kena imbasnya itu karena sistem syaraf mereka terhubung dengan jaeger

Ah,aku mengingat sesuatu di mana jaeger yang bernama kurama oleh ayah dan ibuku mencetak rekor jaeger tercepat sedunia dan terbrutal,bagaimana tidak dalam setahun ayah dan ibuku sudah membantai sekitar 18 kaiju lebih,padahal untuk perlu membunuh 18 kaiju perlu 5-6 tahun,mungkin ini akan menggeser rekor yang di torehkan oleh hasirama dan madara yang berhasil membunuh 21 kaiju dalam 3 tahun

Jaeger yang di kendarai ayah dan ibuku di persenjatai dengan plasma caster,dan rantai besi di kedua lengan-nya untuk tenaga jaeger ini masih mengandalkan reaktor nuklir.berkat itu semua jaeger bernama kurama itu mendapat julukan kiiro no senko atau kilat kuning,kenapa warna kuning? Padahal baja titanium yang di gunakan jeager kurama warna merah tapi di setiap gerakan melawan kaiju,jaeger ini selalu mengeluarkan kilatan kuning dari tubuhnya

Tapi naas

Di masa-masa sedang jaya-nya jaeger kurama.jaeger itu harus ke hilangan kedua pilot terbaiknya.hahhhhh……. Orang tua-ku meninggal karena tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan ketika kaiju menyerang kota dan saat itu orang tua ku masih di dalam apartemen sedang tidur,lalu kami

Kami bisa selamat karena aku dan menma sedang berada di rumah paman kami yaitu hatake kakashi

Naruto pov end

Berselang setahun kematian minakushi sekarang naruto dan menma sudah berusia 12 thn,mereka tetap menjalani aktifitas seperti biasa walaupun saat mendengar berita orang tuanya tewas mereka sempat drop tapi itu hanya masa lalu mereka bertekad untuk menjadi pilot jaeger seperti orang tua mereka

Setiap pulang sekolah naruto dan menma tidak lagi bermain dengan kawan-kawan sebaya-nya mereka fokus belajar mengendalikan jaeger dengan simulator jaeger yang di berikan kakashi untuk berlatih.

Awalnya kakashi menolak tapi karena keteguhan dan sifat keras kepala mereka jadi kakashi membuat sebuah kepala simulator jaeger yang berisi semua alat-alat jaeger seperti aslinya

Kebetulan kakashi juga seorang pilot jaeger dengan partner sahabatnya sendiri,yang bernama obito uchiha. sayang pada saat melawan kaiju di jepang saat itu kakashi dan obito mengunakan jeager mark 1 koyote tango

Obito mati karena terkena radiasi nuklir dari jaeger itu sendiri al hasil kakashi harus membunuh kaiju kategori 3 itu sendirian dan dengan susah payah kakashi bisa mengalahkanya

"tadaima" ucap seseorang di celah pintu masuk kediaman hatake

"okaeri"balas yang di dalam

Naruto,menma,dan sakura masuk ke dalam rumah kakashi yang baru pulang sekolah

Naruto menma pindah ke rumah kakashi sejak orang tua mereka meninggal dan untuk sakura,gadis dengan rambut pink sepunggung dan bermata emerald itu di adopsi oleh kakashi saat dia sedang melawan kaiju di jepang yang menewaskan sahabatnya,saat itu kakashi keluar dari kepala jaeger dan melihat di bawah sana ada gadis kecil yang menangis sambil melihat kakashi di kepala jaeger koyote tango,karena serangan kaiju itu keluarga sakura mati semua menyisakan dia seorang diri dan kakashi datang menyelamatkan sakura

"ah kalian sudah datang rupanya…. cepat ganti baju dan makan "ucap wanita bersurai merah marun bermata emerald,dia adalah istri dari hatake kakashi yaitu mei uzumaki saudara kushina atau sekarang jadi mei hatake

"ha'i obaa-san" jawab mereka serentak

Mereka segera bergegas ke kamar masing-masing yang ada di lantai dua setelah sampai di sana mereka masuk untuk ganti baju dan segera turun ke bawah untuk makan siang

Skip

Sesudah mereka makan,naruto dan menma segera melesat ke ruang belakang rumah kakashi memang inilah yang mereka lakukan sekarang berjalan menuju sebuah benda berbentuk kepala jaeger yaitu simulator jaeger yang akan mereka akan gunakan untuk berlatih

"aku harap kau tidak meleceng seperti kemarin "kata naruto pada menma di sampingnya sambil mendorong pintu terbuat dari besi

"apa! Tentu saja tidak kemarin aku hanya tidak konsentrasi karena pikiran ku terlalu di penuhi ole pr-prku yang menumpuk "jawab menma,memang benar kemarin saat melakukan drift menma melenceng tidak terhubung dengan naruto karena dia tidak konsentrasi

"terserah!... "kata naruto

Naruto berjalan ke arah drift kiri dan alat itu merespon bergerak sendiri menuju pilot

Menma juga sama dia menginjakan kakinya di drift kanan dan alat itu sama merespon (A/N: lihat proses alat drifting saat kedua pilot mensinkron pada jaeger mereka berlangsung)

"kau siap" naruto melirik menma di sebelah kanannya sekitar satu meter

"tentu" jawan menma

Naruto segera melakukan tahap sinkronisasi dengan mengotak-atik komputer di depan tubuhnya

"proses koneksi syaraf akan terhubung….

10… 9… 8…. 7…. " sfx women computer

"ayo kita lakukan kak" kata menma bersemangat sementara suara mesin masih menghitung mundur

"6….. 5…. 4…… 3…."

"yeah…." kata naruto kalem

"2…. 1…… pilot to pilot connection protocol sequence "

Sfx fuinggggsssss (suara deru mesin/selama proses drift berlangsung)

sakura kini sedang membawa peralatan sekolahnya ke meja belajar dia mendapat pr dari sekolah tadi siang,tadinya sakura akan mengajak naruto dan menma tapi sakura tau itu tidak mungkin karena mereka akan terus ada di dalam simulator tersebut sampai sore

"huh….. selalu saja…. "sakura menggerutu tak jelas

"Padahal saat mianto jii-san dan kushina-baa-san masih hidup mereka tidak tertarik dengan jaeger…. Tapi kenapa sekarang berbeda,mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu di dalam jaeger…. dulu tidak seperti itu naruto-kun dan menma-kun selalu mengajakku bermain…. hah…. sebaiknya aku hubungi ino saja "

Sakura lekas mengambil handphone yang tergeletak atas kasurnya lalu mengotak-atik mencari kontak yang akan di telpon

"hallo…."

"ya,ada apa forehead? "jawab suara feminim dari sebrang sana

"pig,apa kau ada di rumah? "

"ya,aku sedang mengerjakan tugasku

Memang kenapa? "

"aku akan kesana "

"hmmm…. biar ku tebak naru-kun dan menma-kun tidak bersamamu untuk belajar lalu kau kesepian terus kau meneleponku untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama iya kan "

"ya" jawab sakura singkat

"baiklah ku tunggu kau di rumah "

Tut…..

Sakura segera merapikan buku dan pensil yang akan dia bawa,kemudian memasukanya ke tas selampangan yang ada di meja

Begitu sakura keluar dari kamar kebetulan mei ada di sana

"eh saku-chan mau ke mana? "

"Em….. saku akan ke rumah ino-chan untuk mengerjakan tugas "

"oh…. Begitu… baiklah tapi jangan pulang terlalu malam ok "

"ha'i kaa-san "

"whuuu….. kau percaya itu,kita baru saja mengalahkan kaiju kategory 4 dua kali

Ini benar-benar keren "menma baru saja keluar dari simulator jaeger tak lupa di belakangnya juga ada naruto yang menutup pintu simulator

Naruto melihat adiknya bersemangat karena hari ini mereka dapat mengalahkan kaiju kategory 4 yang sebelumnya kemarin-kemarin mereka selalu bertemu kaiju kategory 3 atau 2

Meskipun harus mengalahkan kaiju itu selama berjam-jam tapi dengan kerja sama kaiju itu kalah juga

"hahah…. aku makin bersemangat untuk mengendarai jaeger yang asli dan membunuh kaiju kategory 5" kata menma masih bersemangat

"ya semoga….. kau perlu kerja keras lagi menma,memang dalam hal drift kita sudah profesional layaknya pilot jaeger di luar sana tapi melawan kaiju kategory 5……. kau perlu tidur dan bermimpi untuk mengalahkanya "kata naruto meremehkan

"Hey….. aku pasti bisa mengalahkanya!" jawab menma merasa tersinggung

"ayolah…. lagi pula siapa yang akan jadi partner pilot mu nanti? "tanya naruto

"tentu saja kau"

"kalau aku tidak mau"

"NII-SAN!"

"hahahaha….. ok, ok aku bercanda….. hehehe.. tapi kalau benar aku tidak mau kau akan apa "

kali ini menma sedang berpose berpikir

"tentu saja bersama kakashi ji-san dia juga seorang veteran pilot jaeger "

"hmmm….. begitu ya,tapi kakashi ji-san memutuskan untuk pensiun dan tidak akan mengendarai jaeger lagi "

"kalau begitu…. mungkin aku ajak saku-chan saja "

"HEY…. apa kau bilang?tidak boleh! Sakura itu perempuan mana mungkin bisa mengimbangi sistem syaraf jaeger terus bagaimana dengan efek radiasi nuklir belum lagi melawan kaiju yang mungkin bisa membunuhnya. kau pasti ingat kan saat sakura ingin mencoba simolator jaeger kita, waktu itu dia berpasangan denganmu tapi saat proses pilot-to-pilot protokol connection dia pingsan,itu sangat berbahaya baginya kau- "

"hey-hey….. kan aku bilang mungkin kenapa nii-san jadi sewot begitu dan nii-san seperti mengkhawatirkan saku-chan dari pada aku…. apa jangan-jangan…..

Nii-san suka sama saku-chan iya kan "

Menma terlihat menyringai ketika melihat raut wajah sang kaka yang berubah

"A-apa tentu saja tidak "naruto mencoba mengelak tapi percuma karena ada rona merah di kedua pipinya yang ada tanda kumis kucing itu

"hooo…. begitu ya….sudahlah jangan mengelak,jujur saja.kita ini kembar aku tau apa yang kau rasakan sekarang "

"tidak!"

"hahhh…. benar juga,kalaupun kau suka pada saku-chan mana mungkin saku-chan suka padamu…. lihat saja tampangmu itu seperti wajah terlindas truk begitu,belum lagi kau tidak berbakat dalam hal perempuan…. mungkin kau akan menjomblo seumur hidup "

"hey,hey,hey…. kau mendoakan nii-san mu yang ganteng ini menderita ya "kata naruto suaranya terdengar meninggi

"cih…. gantengan juga aku"

"hey….. kau itu lebih menurun pada kaa-san jadi kau itu cantik"

"APA!" teriak menma membahana

"Coba kau ulangi lagi nii-san "kata menma tersenyum,dengan polos naruto mengangguk

"kau itu c-a-n-t-i-k,my imouto "jawab naruto sambil menekan satu-persatu kata cantik

"brengsek,ku hajar kau "

Duagh duagh

"aww….." naruto meringis karena kena kepalanya kena bogeman,tapi naruto juga melihat menma mengusap kepalanya juga

"hey menma kenapa kau mengelus kepalamu? "tanya naruto pada adiknya

"lihat di belakang mu "jawab menma kesal sambil terus mengusap kepalanya

Naruto yang tidak mengerti langsung membalikan badan dan seketika mata sapphire nya membulat ketika mei sedang menatap garang keduanya

"KALIAN INI….. SELALU RIBUT TERUS….CEPAT KERJAKAN TUGAS KALIAN "

Dengan cepat naruto dan menma segera berlari menuju kamar masing-masing untuk mengerjakan pr,hanya satu yang ada di pikiran mereka 'kenapa mei-baasan bisa tau kalau ada tugas sekolah'itulah pikiran naruto dan menma di tempat yang berbeda

 **To be continued**

Hmmm….. bagaimana readers,btw ini fic first crossover jadi niat nya sih kaya yang lain sama anime-anime lagi tapi bagaimana lagi ini yg kepikiran leo

Hmm…. dan untuk selanjutnya masih dalam pembuatan,pokoknya sabar

Jangan lupa

 **REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer masashi kishimoto_

 _Story by leo prime_

 _Warning:sci-fi,action,ooc,mainstream,abal,gaje,dll_

 _SHIPPUDEN RIM_

 _Pairing_

 _Of course Narusaku_

 _Calm down Enjoy it!_

Chapter 2

The jaeger pilot!

Langit sudah gelap,menandakan semua orang pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk bertemu keluarga mereka

Begitu juga dengan kakashi setelah pulang kerja di shatterdome markas besar di mana para jaeger di simpan

Walaupun sudah pensiun jadi pilot jaeger tapi tidak membuat kakashi mundur untuk membantu para jaeger dia menjadi pemimpin di shatterdome itu

"tadaima "kata kakashi di amabang pintu

"okaeri" sahut yang di dalam

Kakashi masuk ke dalam dan melihat istrinya berjalan ke arahnya,kakashi celingukan biasa nya pasti di belakang mei ada naruto atau menma sekarang kemana mereka "di mana anak-anak?" tanya kakashi

"oh…. tadi aku suruh naruto untuk menjemput sakura di rumah ino,dan menma sedang belajar "jawab mei di akhiri dengan senyuman

"hmmm…. Menma sedang mempelajari apa? Materi sekolah? Atau- "

"hm,menma sedang mempelajari taktik menyerang kaiju dan pertahan khusus jaeger "jawab mei cepat

Perkataan mei membuat helaan napas dari kakashi "ck,mereka itu….. "geram kakashi

"mereka selalu mendahulukan jaeger tanpa peduli lingkungan yang ada di sekelilingnya,aku heran kenapa mereka tidak seperti anak-anak yang lain,bermain dengan teman sebayanya mungkin? Atau apalah yang tidak bersangkutan dengan jaeger "

Kata kakashi panjang lebar

Kakashi langsung duduk di sofa lalu memijit kepalanya terasa pusing atas kelakuan keponakanya itu

Mei juga ikut duduk di sofa dan menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu sang suami yang kokoh itu

"mereka itu spesial anata" kata mei

"hmm…. aku tau"

Rumah kediaman yamanaka tidak jauh dari rumah kakashi hanya sekitar satu kilo meskipun begitu tetap terasa jauh kalau berjalan kaki.naruto sendiri ngedumel sedari tadi karena di suruh menjemput sakura di rumah sahabatnya

Kenapa tidak suruh menma saja batin naruto,sebenarnya mei menelpon sakura untuk segera pulang tapi sakura ingin di jemput,tadinya mei ingin menyuruh supir pribadinya untuk menjemput putri angkatnya itu tapi sakura sendiri ingin di jemput oleh duo kembar awalnya terjadi cekcok antara naruto dan menma tapi karena naruto sang kakak jadi dia memilih untuk mengalah

"Lagian kenapa sakura ingin di jemput oleh ku dan menma,ya walaupun menma tidak ikut tapi sama saja kan…. huh… manja "kata naruto

Naruto memakai jaket tebal karena suhu pada malam hari sangat dingin. tepat seperempat jalan lagi menuju rumah ino,naruto melihat anak kira-kira seumuran tidak jauh darinya

Naruto melihat seksama dari jauh ada dua orang yang satu gendut sedang memakan keripik kentang dan satunya lagi orang berambut nanas dengan tampang malasnya,tentu naruto tau siapa mereka

"Yo…. shika,chouji… dari mana kalian? "

tanya naruto pada teman sekelasnya

"hoaammm…. kami dari rumah ino "jawab shikamaru

"Untuk apa kalian ada di sana?"

"kami di suruh ino untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama "kata chouji

"hmm…. kalau choji sih aku percaya,tapi kau shikamaru jarang-jarang ikut hal merepotkan seperti ini "

"hey…. Aku juga tidak mau ikutan hal yang merepotkan ini,tapi ibuku memaksaku untuk membatunya kau tau kan bagaimana sifat ibuku,hah….. ini benar-benar merepotkan "keluh-kesah dari bocah nanas itu,tidak ada semangat hidup sama sekali

"kau sendiri mau kemana?" tanya balik shikamaru

"aku di suruh baa-san untuk menjemput sakura "dan di balas oh oleh dua anak itu

"baiklah aku tidak bisa lama-lama di sini,sampai jumpa naruto,jaa "

Shikamaru pamit pergi bersama chouji untuk pulang

"sebaiknya aku juga harus segera menjemputnya…. hah merepotkan" kata naruto setelah melihat temanya hilang dalam belokan

Tok tok

Naruto sekarang sudah di depan pintu kediaman yamanaka dan langsung mengetuknya

Cklek

Setelah di buka pintu oleh seseorang di dalam yang pertama di lihat saphhire itu adalah gadis seumuran dengan dirinya dengan rambut pirang sebahu ponytail juga warna mata seperti aquarium-nya itu menambah kesan cantik

"A-ah na-naru-kun ada apa kemari? "Tanya ino dengan nada gugup terlihat ada semburat merah di pipinya

"hai ino…. apa sakura ada?"

"ya… dia ada di kamarku "

"oh… apa kau bisa panggilkan dia,aku datang untuk menjemputnya pulang "

"ehh…. apa naru-kun tidak mau masuk dulu "tawar ino

"tidak" jawab datar naruto

"hah baiklah"

Dengan segera ino berjalan menuju kamarnya,sedangkan naruto menunggu di luar bisa gawat kalau dia ikut masuk ke kamar ino

Sekedar tentang ino,dia anak yatim sama seperti sakura karena keluarganya terbunuh saat serangan kaiju,sekarang ino hanya punya satu kakak saja yaitu deidara.

Deidara menjadi tulang punggung keluarga dia harus bekerja untuk membiayai sekolah ino dan kebutuhan ekonomi lainya,kadang deidara pulang 2 atau sampai 3 bulan karena dia bekerja di luar negri

Setelah lama menunggu akhirnya dua gadis cantik itu datang bersama

"lama sekali "kata naruto

"baiklah,sampai ketemu besok ino "kata sakura pada ino di sebelahnya

"ya,hati-hati di jalan "jawab ino

Sakura langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan naruto yang melongo karena di abaikan "naru-kun Sampai kapan kau diam di situ "kata sakura dari jarak jauh

Naruto melihat sakura di gerbang yamanaka segera menyusul

Ke esokan paginya,menma selalu bangun pagi terlebih dahulu sebelum kakanya dia selalu melakukan hal rutin sebelum sekolah yaitu olahraga

Kebetulan di halaman belakang rumah pamanya ada temapat GYM jadi dia bisa berolahraga dengan bebas di sana

30menit kemudian kembaran dari menma akhirnya bangun,mengucek kedua matanya lalu mengeliat untuk mengusir rasa kantuk "hoammm……." naruto menggaruk perutnya yang agak gatal

"jam berapa ini?" kepalanya melihat ke kiri di mana jam weker ada disana menunjukan 06-03,merasa masih pagi dia berniat tidur lagi namun

"NARUTOOOOO……. CEPAT BANGUN "

Brakk!

Suara dari wanita merah marun yang membuka pintu secara kasar membuat naruto terjungkal dari kasurnya akibat terriakan dari bibinya

Waktu mau sarapan pagi,terlebih dahulu naruto melihat beberapa orang saja di sana

Ada bibinya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan,adiknya menggeser kursi untuk duduk lalu sakura yang baru sampai di meja makan,satu pertanyaan di benaknya

Di mana pamanya?

"em… obaa-san "kata naruto memangil bibinya ketika sampai di tempat duduk sebelah kiri menma

Mei menghentikan masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya "pamanmu sudah pergi bekerja "itu katanya,mei tau naruto akan menanyakan di mana suaminya sekarang,hebat kan dia belum di beri pertanyaan sudah di jawab dengan tepat

Kok bisa tau ya kalau aku mau tanya di kakashi-jisan,wow aku punya baasan terbaik batin naruto

Tidak mau berkata lagi,naruto ikut sarapan pagi untuk memulai aktivitas pertama mereka

Kakashi duduk di kursi kerjanya,tangan kiri memegang sebuah surat yang membuatnya pusing dia tidak menyangka pemerintah akan memutuskan secara sepihak

"kuso!" kata kakashi datar

Bagaimana tidak pusing di kertas sana tertulis pemberhentian operasi jaeger

Dan sebagai gantinya pemerintah mencoba membangun sebuah diding raksasa untuk menghalang kaiju berhubung pembangunan itu juga lebih cepat dari pada pembuatan jaeger,sedangkan serangan kaiju semakin kini semakin meningkat

Akhirnya mulai hari ini para jaeger di tugas kan untuk menjaga proyek tembok raksasa dari ancaman kaiju selama pembangunan berlangsung

"para pilot jaeger juga sudah tidak bisa beroperasi lagi karena faktor umur,hmmmm…… ck,sekarang aku harus apa? "tanya kakashi entah pada siapa

Tok tok

"masuk"

Setelahnya kakashi bisa melihat istrinya berjalan anggun sambil membawa makan siang "aku bawa makan siang untukmu "kata mei meletakan benda kotak itu di meja kakashi

kakashi tersenyum

"arigato"

Mei melihat suaminya terlihat murung,tidak seperti biasanya "kenapa?... ada masalah" tanya istrinya

"Hah….. ya,kau tau tembok raksasa itu sudah mulai berjalan dan para jaeger di tugaskan untuk menjaga proyek itu selama pengerjaan berlangsung "

"lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya mei lagi

"pilot jaeger sudah tidak bisa beroperasi lagi, di dunia ini hanya ada beberapa jaeger lagi seperti Cherno alpha dari rusia,Crimson typon dari cina,Striker euruka dari australia,Mahesa Darpa (OC) dari indonesia,jaeger Kurama dan Gipsy danger yang sudah pensiun. untuk menjadi pilot jaeger tentu harus memenuhi syarat tertentu seperti fisik,mental,dan yang paling sulit saat uji coba tahap mensinkronkan diri pada jaeger itu karena di sana kita harus menyatukan ingatan dan pikiran kita supaya berjalan lancar "

"bukankah masih ada striker euruka dengan pilot ayah-anak dari perusahan uchiha,mereka masih beroperasi bukan "kata mei

"memang….. fugaku dan itachi masih tetap beroperasi,namun mereka tidak akan bisa melawan kaiju yang semakin hari meningkat seranganya "

"kalau begitu….. cari di bidang militer,mereka kuat fisik dan mental- "

"aku pernah mencobanya,tapi apa yang aku dapat…… hanya sedikit yang berminat menjadi pilot jaeger itupun semua gagal pada tahap drifting selain itu karena mereka tau dampak yang akan terjadi pada pilot jaeger yang terkena radiasi nuklir itu sendiri "kakashi menghela nafas

"ternyata sangat sulit dalam proses drifting….. untuk menyatukan pikiran perlu seseorang yang saling mengenal dan sudah lama hidup bersama seperti,sahabat,keluarga "mei mencoba memberi usul

Terlihat kakashi diam sebentar mencoba mencerna kata-kata istrinya itu

"hmmm….. tidak buruk,tapi siapa ya "

Kali ini kakashi dan mei sama-sama berfikir mencoba siapa saja calon pilot serta partnernya

"bagaimana…. kalau inoichi,chouja,dan sikaku sebagai pilot crimsob typhoon,jaeger itu perlu tiga pilot bukan "kata mei

Kakashi mengerjapkan mata kanannya beberapa kali karena mata kiri tertutup kain

"siapa mereka? "tanya polos kakashi

Mei menepuk jidatnya sendiri,masa sih suamiku sudah mulai pikun…. perasaan dia tidak terlalu tua batin nyonya hattake itu

"mereka itu teman kita sewaktu senior high school…. yang kemana saja selalu bertiga "

"oh mereka…… itu bisa kita coba,kalau mereka mau "

"baiklah,untuk pilot crimson typhoon sudah dapat….. sekarang cherno alpha "kata mei

"Cherno alpha adalah jaeger dengan pertahanan terkuat juga powernya yang di atas para jaeger lainya,tapi karena itu…. Gerak serangnya menjadi lambat karena bobot baja yang di bawa….. jadi siapa kira-kira orang yang mempunyai daya tahan tinggi dan power yang besar? "kata kakashi menjelaskan spesifikasi cherno alpha

"bagaimana kalau Ay dan killer B mereka merupakan kaka-adik kuat "

Kakashi mulai mengingat pegawai kaka-adik yang besar dan berotot itu

"ya….. aku bisa memasukan mereka….. tapi,mereka juga sudah tua mungkin hanya beberapa tahun bertahan sampai aku mencari pilot jaeger untuk cherno alpha "

"Sekarang tinggal gipsy danger kan "kata mei

"gipsy danger adalah jaeger yang spesial,kecepatannya mungkin masih kalah dengan striker euruka begitu pula powernya di bawah cherno alpha tapi perisainya melebihi crimson typhoon,dengan kata lain gipsy danger itu seimbang tidak seperti jaeger yang lainya. Tidak salah kalau jaeger yang satu ini spesial……. bahkan belum ada yang mengendarainya. "

"lalu menurutmu siapa yang cocok menjadi pilot gipsy danger? "tanya mei

Kakashi kembali dalam mod berfikirnya

Sedangkan mei juga membantu siapa orang yang cocok dengan spesifikasi gipsy danger

"hime….. "mendengar kata-kata sayang dari suami,mei menoleh ke samping di mana kakashi duduk di kursinya sambil melirik ke arahnya

"apa?" jawab mei bingung

"kau pernah bilang kalau 'mereka spesial' bukan "

"mereka?... maksudmu? "mei masih kebingungan sambil berfikir di mana dia berkara mereka spesial

Kakashi masih menunggu reaksi istri merahnya itu masa kata-kata sendiri lupa…. padahala baru kemarin batin kakashi#wahhh kompaknya

"tu-tunggu jangan bilang kalau- "

"Iya" jawab cepat kakashi

"APA!... TIDAK BOLEH mereka masih anak-anak aku menolak "jawab mei

"Memangnya aku mengaju kan mereka menjadi pilot jaeger sekarang begitu?

Tidak,aku menunggu mungkin sekitar 2-3 tahun lagi "kata kakashi

"tetap saja mereka anak-anak….. aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka dalam bahaya,aku sudah menganggap mereka anaku sendiri "

Kekeh mei

kakashi yang melihat begitu keras kepala istrinya jadi heran

"kenapa kau menolak mereka jadi pilot jaeger? Padahal saat mereka meminta jaeger simulator kau sangat begitu mendukung mereka tapi sekarang….. malah sebaliknya "

"I-itu karena mereka masih kecil,aku jadi tidak tega melihat mereka bersedih jadi aku juga mengizinkan mereka menjalankan jaeger simulator agar senang,tapi kenapa harus jadi pilot jaeger sungguhan "

"hey-hey….. fungsi jaeger simulator itu untuk belajar menjadi pilot jaeger sungguhan,lagi pula itu adalah cita-cita mereka "

"ta-tapi-"

"sudahlah….. kan aku sudah bilang aku akan menunggu 2-3 tahun lagi untuk jadi pilot sungguhan,kita harus percaya pada mereka hime…….. lagi pula kau bilang mereka itu spesial kan "

Kakashi mengumbar senyum,senang melihat istrinya kalah

"hah….." mei hanya bisa menghela nafas

"Baiklah kau menang anata….. tapi,kalau terjadi apa-apa sama naru-kun dan menma-kun- "mei menyeringai sambil mengepalkan kedua lenganya sampai terdengar suara seperti patahan tulang

GLEK

susah payah kakashi menelan ludahnya,melihat mei yang sekarang menang. Mei buru-buru beranjak pergi dari ruang kerja suaminya

Tentu tidak mau kena sebuah bogeman,kakashi mengejar mei dan langsung memeluk mei dari belakang

"hime,jangan marah dong…… kita shopping yuk "ajak atau bisa di sebut rayuan,biasanya wanita akan bereaksi ketika suami mengajak istrinya belanja

Mei menyilangkan kedua tanganya di dada tanpa melihat wajah suami yang sekarang bersandar di pundaknya

"Tidak" jawab datar mei

"yakin tidak mau tas dan high heel limited edition terbaru "tawar kakashi

"ti-tidak "jawab mei ragu,meskipun dalam hati mau

"hmm….. kalau liburan ke bali "kakashi tau betapa istrinya ingin liburan ke bali

"..." kakashi tersenyum ketika mei tidak menjawab

"te-tetap ti-tidak "

"Yakin" goda pria surai perak itu

"tentu" jawab pasti mei

"Hah…… kalau begitu aku tidak punya pilihan "kata kakashi sambil menurunkan maskernya serta membalikan tubuh mei yang berbalut dress biru pastel sehingga kini muka mereka saling berhadapan sampai merasakan deru nafas masing-masing

"ma-mau apa k-hmmpppp" kata-kata mei terpotong karena bibirnya berbenturan dengan bibir suaminya lalu

Kalian tau sendiri apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya,karena kenapa?

Authornya tidak bisa buat lemon,karena author bukan orang mesum #hehehehe (author senyam-senyum gaje#plakkk)

"hatcimmmm……"

"hey kak…. kalau bersin jauh-jauh sana,ntar aku kena firus lalu jadi zombie lagi "kata menma lebay di sebelah naruto ada sakura juga di sana,mereka baru hendak pulang sekolah

"hey…… aku juga tidak tau,pasti ada orang yang membicara ke gantenganku ini "kata narsis naruto

Menma dan sakura sweatdrop melihat kenarsisan naruto

"mungkin author yang membicarakanmu "kata menma

"Woy….. kenapa gue di bawa-bawa! "teriak author di depan laptop

"kan author yang buat skripsi! "kata sakura

Author diam sesaat

"hehehe….. benar juga ya"

 **TO BE CONTIUED**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer masashi kishimoto_

 _Story by leo prime_

 _Warning:sci-fi,action,ooc,anti-mainstream,abal,gaje,dll_

 _SHIPPUDEN RIM_

 _Rated T_

 _Pairing_

 _Of course Narusaku_

 _Calm down Enjoy it!_

Chapter 3

Tragic!

3 tahun kemudian

Bugh bugh bugh bugh

Terdengar seseorang sedang menepuk-nepuk kasur yang sedang di tiduri oleh mahluk pirang,sedangkan si pelaku penganggu adalah orang bersurai merah,si merah terus menepuk kasur supaya mahluk pirang itu bangun

"engh"

Akhirnya si pirang membuka kedua mata biru samudranya itu walaupun masih 5watt

Si merah senang bukan main,bahkan dia sampai loncat-loncat

"Zzzzzzzz"

Tapi saat terdengar dengkuran lagi seketika muncul perempatan di surai merah itu

"te-teme!" geram remaja itu

Dengan muka garang dia menghampiri kaka kembarnya yang lagi sleeping beauty? Lalu memasang kuda-kuda dan kedua lenganya memegang bawah ranjang itu "aku tidak punya pilihan "kata si merah

"huppp" dalam sekali dorongan ke atas,ranjang itu sudah terbalik mengakibatkan remaja pirang itu terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya

"A-duhduhduhduh….. "kata naruto ketika semua badanya terasa remuk

"Cepat ganti bajumu" terdengar suara lain di sana

naruto melihat siapa yang berkata itu dan mungkin sekaligus penyebab dirinya terjerembab (kalau di negara lain di sebut juga tikusruk!) "kau!" geram naruto

"Apa?"kata orang itu santai

"kenapa kau membangunkan ku seperti itu hah,apa tidak ada cara lain "kata naruto

"tadinya sih,mau di siram air selokan,atau di timpuk pake lemari,atau di lempari granat, atau di jatuhkan dari lantai tujuh,atau- "

"STOP!... kau ingin membangunkanku atau membunuhku"

"keduanya" jawab menma dengan tampang watados

"cih" naruto mendecih tak suka

"Ok,sekarang serius….. kenapa kau membangunkan ku se-pagi ini,baru jam 03-12 AM "

"WC kamarku mampet "

Naruto jawdrop

"ka-kau membangunkan ku hanya karena itu!... MENMA! KU- "

"ada kaiju kategory 3 di lempas pantai samudra pasific,kita harus menghentikanya sebelum dia sampai di the giant wall (tembok raksasa) "ucap menma kali ini dengan mimik serius

Seketika dua Namikaze itu bersiap-siap

Saat ini dua remaja umur 15th sedang dalam proses suit up atau pemasangan baju jaeger,naruto dan menma mengambil helm masing-masing yang di dalam helm itu terdapat cairan warna kuning fungsinya untuk mensinkron pada jaeger tersebut

Sesudah proses suit up narumenma segera berjalan ke arah pintu besar

Bressshhhh sfx angin hydrolic

Dep dep dep dep dep funggg!

Terdengar kedipan lampu led dari yang kecil sampai yang besar ketika pintu baja itu terbuka menampilkan di depan sana ada alat drifting

Naruto berjalan ke arah drift kiri dan menma yang kanan

Para crew jaeger mulai mengecek alat-alatnya pada pilot dari mulai tabung oksigen,komputer dll

Crew yang satunya membuka koper dan membukanya,naruto serta menma mengambil benda seperti cakram itu di koper

Fungsi cakram itu untuk mengendalikan tangan jaeger masing-masing semisal naruto memegang chakramnya di tangan kiri untuk menggerakan tangan jaeger yang kiri begitu juga sebaliknya

"hei…. bagaimana kabar kalian" kata seseorang lewat komputer di depan narumenma,tentu kaka-adik itu kenal dengan suara yang mengintrupsi mereka

"oh…. sai,aku kira kau tidak akan bekerja setelah berkencan dengan shion….. bagaimana apa kau sudah menembaknya…. aku tebak pasti tidak kan"ejek naruto

"Hoho…. paling kau di tolak olehnya,siapa yang mau dengan zombie seperti mu "kali ini bagian menma

"hey-hey….. kencan ku berjalan lancar dan dia juga mau jadi kekasihku "jawab sai di satterdome sana, tugas sai yaitu saat proses drifting,mendeteksi arah di mana kaiju muncul,mengamati kekurangan dan kelebihan jaeger

"apa semuanya sudah siap "kata seseorang di belakang sai

sai menoleh ke belakang ada kepala satterdome di sana

"semua sudah siap pak,hanya tinggal mengunci pintu "

"ok,Namikaze kalian siap…. "tanya sai di balas yes,sir di sebrang sana

"semua terkunci tinggal terjunkan "sambil mengotak-atik keyboar komputer di depanya

Kembali ke naruto menma

Naruto juga sama dia mengotak-atik keyboard

"ready to drop" kata menma menekan tombol space di keyboard

"Gipsy danger get ready to the big bom "

Tit

Setelah menekan tombol enter,terjadi guncangan besar karena kepala gipsy danger melesat ke bawah

"hahhh….." menma terkejut karena dorongan tiba-tiba,tapi menma tidak akan terlelanting karena alat drift itu mengikatnya

"here we go "berbeda dengan adiknya,naruto terlihat santai

Fiungggg

Brushhhhh

Kembali terdengar suara angin hydrolic di luar sana pertanda kepala gipsy danger sudah menyatu dengan tubuhnya dan sekarang sedang menuju pintu gerbang ke laut langsung

"penerjunan gipsy danger hanger 4" suara komputer perempuan di sana bergema

Tet tet tet sfx alarm

Ketika sudah mencapai mulut laut gipsy danger di terjunkan

Byurrrrrr

"pemasangan selesai pak "kata sai

"Bersiap untuk drifting" kata kakashi

kembali sai berkutat dengan komputernya

"proses drifting akan berlangsung pada hitung mundur……… 10……. 9…….. 8…. "

naruto memeriksa apa semuanya sudah siap,sebagai pilot jaeger yang propesional mereka harus menjadi teladan bagi juniornya,karena naruto dan menma mencetak rekor pilot jaeger termuda yang dulunya juga ada itachi yang menjadi pilot umur 17 thn,naruto dan menma menjadi pilot jaeger sekitar enam bulan yang lalu dan berhasil membunuh sekitar 6 kaiju kategory 3-4

"di luar hujan "kata menma

".. 7….. 6….."

"kenapa?... apa kau takut petir "kata naruto

".. 5….. 4.."

"tidak…. hanya saja ombaknya besar "

".. 3….. 2….. "

"apapun yang kau pikirkan,aku akan segera mengetahuinya "kata naruto

"... 1… proses drifting di mulai "

"pilot to pilot connection protocol sequene "

Sfx women computer

Naruto pov

Drift teknology darpa,dua orang pilot saling menyatukan pikiran mereka dan mensinkronasi pada jaeger,kau hanya perlu konsentarsi sangat tinggi untuk-

Naruto pov end

"pilot to pilot connection strong and only" kata sai

Menma mengangkat tangan kananya sampai dada begitu pula tangan jaeger kanan itu bergerak. Naruto sama halnya dengan menma,mengangkat tangan kiri sejajar dada lalu memgepalkan semua jarinya dan menyatukanya dengan tangan kirinya itu

Di luar naruto menma, gipsy danger mengikuti gerak pilotnya menyurpai seperti salam ketika karate setelah itu menurunkan dua tanganya kembali

"baiklah,tugas kalian mengalahkan kaiju kategory 3 dengan code name knifehead, do you copy "kata kakashi terdengar di komputer jaeger

"yes,sir "kata naruto

"tunggu…. ada kapal nelayan di sana, kita harus menyelamatkan mereka "kata menma melihat di depan sebuah hologram peta di mana kaiju dan kapal nelayan itu berdekatan

"kalian bertugas melindungi 2 miliyar orang dan sekaligus membunuh kaiju tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kapal nelayan,biarakan mereka menyelamatkan diri sendiri, apa kalian mengerti! "kata kakashi di shatterdome sana

"di mengerti,pak "kata keduanya

Naruto dan menma memutuskan hubungan telekomonikasi dengan pamanya

"Damn! Itu kejam sekali" kata menma

naruto melirik adiknya

"kau tau,sekarang pikiran kita sedang terhubung….. aku bisa tau apa yang kau pikirkan "

Menma hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli

"le't go fishing,kid "

Narumenma mulai mengerakan jaeger mereka dengan santai,meskipun agak berat saat melangkah tapi lama kelamaan akan menjadi mudah

Di lepas laut sana terdapat kapal nelayan terombang-ambing di terjang ombak,sang nahkoda berusaha untuk mengeluarkan kapalnya dari terjangan ombak itu,saat melihat sensor terdapat di sebuah pulau

"pak,apa itu pulau…. jaraknya hanya sekitar 1km dari kita "kata crew nelayan

Nahkoda itu memang melihat sebuah pualu di depanya,tapi ada yang aneh

"pak…. Apa kapal ini mendekat ke pulau atau pulau itu mendekat pada kita "kata crew itu mulai ketakutan

Kapten itu mulai menajamkam pengelihatanya

"itu bukan pulau….. tapi…

Kaiju "kata kapten itu mulai berkeringat dingin

Di saat sedang ke adaan genting,semua orang yang ada di kapal itu mendengar bunyi seperti klakson kapal pesiar raksasa

Di barengi munculnya robot mechanic raksasa yang keluar dari laut,jaeger.Gipsy danger

Sekarang kapal itu berada di tengah-tengah kaiju dan jaeger

"aku akan mengevakuasi kapalnya,kau bersiaga "kata naruto memerintah menma di dalam kepala gipsy danger

Gipsy menurunkan tangan kirinya untuk mengangkat kapal dan menjauhkannya dari pertempuran

Di dalam kepala jaeger,tangan kiri naruto terdapat hologram kapal yang sedang di angkut

"serangan datang! "kata menma keras

Kaiju bercodename knifehide melancarkan serangan dengan tangan kirinya yang di lapisi cakar siap merobek baja gipsy danger

Tapi dua Namikaze itu bisa memblokirnya dengan cepat dengan tangan kiri gipsy yang dikendalikan naruto

Tangan kanan gipsy menyerang dengan memberikan punch tepat di hidung,selanjutnya gipsy terus menyerang knifehead dengan brutal

Kaiju itu sudah babak belur, wajahnya sekarang di warnai darah berwarna biru tua.

Knifehead menyeluduk gipsy berupaya untuk menjatukannya

"plasma cannon…… now " teriak naruto

tangan kanan gipsy menahan pergerakan kaiju,sedangkan tangan kirinya sudah bertransformasi jadi semacam meriam

Keingggg

Srubbb…. sruurbbb…. srubb

Tiga tembakan plasma canon di lancarkan

"tiga tembakan di lesatkan dan tepat mengemai dada kaiju itu….. tapi keberadaanya belum terdeteksi "kata sai

Melihat hologram pertarungan gipsy danger vs knifehead

"apa tembakan itu mengenai jantung? "tanya kakashi ikut melihat pertarungan

"aku tidak tau pak….. kaiju itu langsung menghilang di layar,dia tidak terlacak sama-sekali "

'Don't worry,mission is compliate sir,kaiju is dead'suara menma terdengar oleh kakashi dan sai

"kaiju itu tidak terdeteksi,tetap waspada….. bisa saja dia masih hidup "kakashi memberi instruksi pada keponakan itu

"sial…." gumam sai

Kakashi mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti

"ada apa? Sai "

"lihat pak" tunjuk sai pada hologram

Mata onyx kakashi melebar,dengan segera dia menghubungin kembali dua pilot gipsy danger itu

"gipsy….. di belakangmu"

"aku tidak menemukanya,apa dia sudah mati "tanya naruto

"biasanya…. untuk kategory 3,kaiju akan terbunuh setelah menerima sekitar 10 kali tembakan plasma cannon "jawab menma

"mungkin kaiju yang satu ini lemah"

'gipsy… di belakangmu '

Namun ucapan kakashi terlambat,dua namikaze itu terlalu fokus di depan,kiri dan kanan tanpa memperdulikan kawasan di belakangnya

Knifehead muncul ke permukaan air di belakang gipsy setelah menyelam terlalu dalam,knifehead memanfaatkan kepalanya yang seperti pisau itu untuk memotong tangan kiri gipsy yang masih dalam mod plasma cannon

Gipsy danger yang tidak bisa menghindar terpaksa mendapat serangan tiba-tiba itu,akibatnya tangan kiri gipsy buntung

"arrttghhhhhh" teriak naruto,karena tangan kirinya terluka parah

Menma yang melihat itu jadi panik,tapi dia harus propesional

"paman,kami kena… kami kena,naruto terluka parah "menma menghubungi pamanya bermaksud agar pamanya itu punya rencana

'gipsy….cepat bawa kapal nelayan itu dan pergi dari sana'ucap kakashi tak kalah panik

Knifehead mencoba untuk mencakar wajah gipsy namun bisa di tahan dengan tangan kananya,tidak kehabisan akal knifehead mengunakan tangan kirinya untuk mencakar wajah gipsy.karena tangan satunya hilang jadi cakar knifehead menembus di mana ruang induk berada.tempat naruto dan menma

Cakar itu semakin dalam menerobos hingga hampir mengenai menma

"Naruto dengar ini….aku punya rencana tapi ini ter- "belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya,cakar knifehead sudah merobek bagian wajah kanan gipsy dan menma juga ikut dalam kecelakan itu sehingga tipis kemungkinan dia masih hidup

"MENMA!...MENMA!... "teriak naruto memanggil adiknya yang kini telah hilang menyisakan dirinya saja

"ARRGGHHTTTTTT"belum sembunya berkurang akibat tangan kirinya terluka,serangan kedua datang,yaitu knifehead kali ini menusuk perut kiri gipsy sehinga menampilkan luka baru di tubuh naruto.

Naruto harus menanggungnya sendirian mulai dari sakitnya luka tangan kiri dan perutnya,belum lagi beban yang harus dipikul,karena sekarang pilot gipsy danger hanya sendiri jadi naruto di jadi tumpuan untuk menggerakan gipsy danger seorang diri,belum lagi pikiranya.ya pikiranya masih samar-samar terhubung dengan menma.coba kalau yang baca di posisi naruto apa yang akan kalian lakukan#malah nanya*plakkk

"Erghhhtttt" naruto mengeram

Dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak bisa di gerakan,jadi naruto mengambil cakram yang ada di tangan kirinya semasih bisa.

"I WILL KILL YOU,BASTARD "

Tangan kanan yang sudah memegang cakram muncul hologram semacam meriam,di luar tempat naruto. Tangan kanan gipsy danger berubah menjadi plasma cannon

Keiinggg!

Energi biru sudah terkumpul di tangan kanan gipsy danger,sedangkan knifehead terus mengoyak armor depan gipsy danger

"AAAAAAAHHHHH"

srubbb srubbb

titttttt……

Sebuah suara yang bisa di dengar sai dan kakashi bahwa mereka baru saja kehilangan sinyal dari gipsy danger,malahan kaijunya juga turut menghilang di radar

"aku yakin,serangan terakhir itu membuat jaringan komunikasi kita jadi terputus "kata sai

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan pak "tanya sai

kakashi diam sejenak,dia terlalu syok kehilangan dua keponakanya

Tapi bagaimana pun situasinya dia harus bisa menghadapinya

"Kirim helicopter penyelamat ke tempat di mana lokasi terakhir gipsy danger menghilang "

Sai mengangguk dan langsung mengerjakan

Ke esokan harinya,keluarga kakashi sekarang di landa kesedihan yang sangat mendalam karena mereka baru saja kehilangan anggota keluarga mereka,bahkan saat menjelaskan secara detail pada istrinya,mei langsung pingsan

Sakura, tentu sakura juga termasuk, dia menangis di kamarnya seharian

Teman-teman sekelas naruto juga ikut sedih,terutama sasuke merupakan rival bagi naruto dalam hal apa saja

Team penyelamat tidak bisa menemukan jaeger gipsy danger dimana tempat terakhir lost contac dengan gipsy

Para penyelam juga di kerahkan,tapi hasilnya nihil di dalam laut sana tidak ada gipsy danger

Jadi……..

Kemanakah gipsy danger? #malah nanya lagi*plakkk.

Di sebuah tempat/pulau entah apa namanya,seorang kakek-kakek bersama cucunya sedang bermain istana pasir di bibir pantai,kelihatan wajah gembira dari si bocah karena berhasil membuat istana pasir

Bruk

Tapi istana pasir itu ambruk karena sebuah goncangan

"kek… apa ini gempa" si cucu terlihat panik

"kakek juga tidak tau,mana ada gempa seperti terjadi berulang-ulang sangat cepat "

Sang kakek melihat kabut di laut sana terdapat bayang-bayang raksasa. Setelah di perjelas makhluk itu semakin mendekat ke bibir pantai

Dan ketika keluar dari kabut,si kakek bisa melihat sebuah robot setinggi gedung pencakar langit berjalan pincang tak lama dari itu ambruk

Buummmmm

Ambruknya jaeger itu membuat gempa kecil di sana,si kakek mencoba melihat siapa yang ada di dalam kepala jaeger itu. Namu saat mendekatinya seseorang muncul penuh luka dan darah,jalanya pun masih oleng

"menma……. menma….. menma… "orang itu terus menyebut nama menma

"nak,

kau terluka "kata si kakek

"menma…. menma… "tapi remaja itu menghiraukan si kakek dan malah terus berjalan tampa arah sampai pilot jaeger gipsy danger itu pingsan karena kelelahan.

 **To be continued**

Hallo minnaa san

Hehe,maaf baru update… biasa bnyk tugas numpuk. Btw,gimana apakah scen fight nya masih kurang

Hoho,kalau kurang tenang saja…. author udah nyiapin kartu as nya hahaha

Mungkin segitu dulu,oh ya… author buat fic baru#plakkk bukanya namatin malah buat yg baru

Tapi entar rilisnya kalau fic ini tamat dulu,harap bersabar ini ujian

Dan jangan lupa

 **REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer masashi kishimoto

and

Story by leo prime

Warning:sci-fi,action,ooc,mainsterm,abal,gaje,dll

SHIPPUDEN RIM

Rated T

Pairing

Of course Narusaku

Calm down Enjoy it!

Chapter 4

Start!

Setelah pertempuran terakhir

Gipsy danger di temukan dengan keadan rusak,tapi tim evakusai tidak menemukan pilot jaeger itu di kepala gipsy

Tapi seorang kakek menjelaskan bahwa dia melihat secara langsung jatuhnya lion air"#plaakk

Maksudnya jatuhnya gipsy danger dan dia sempat melihat seseorang muncul dari kepala jaager dengan kondisi yang sangat parah

Lalu si kakek itu menjelaskan dia membawanya ke rumah sakit, tapi seminggu kemudian pilot jaeger itu menghilang

Ini membuat bingun kakashi,

Kakashi memijit keningnya terasa pusing,kadang-kadang keponakan yang satunya ini suka bikin masalah,dan ini adalah salah satunya

Sudah tiga tahun setelah hilangnya naruto,dia belum bisa memastikan apa dia masih hidup atau sebaliknya,kalau menma sudah di buat makam karena memang dia sudah meninggal tapi entah jasadnya ada di dalam lautan

Sementara itu serangan kaiju masih berlanjut,malah semakin sering bermunculan

Biasanya kaiju akan muncul sekitar satu-dua bulan,tapi sekarang hampir sebulan sudah ada dua kaiju yang menyerang

Ke permukaan beruntung para jaeger dan pilotnya berhasil membunuh kaiju-kaiju trsebut

Pembangunan the giant wall/tembok raksasa sama sekali tidak membantu,peristiwa ini terjadi di sydney,Australia

Dimana kaiju kategory 3 berhasil membobol tembok raksasa itu dengan mudah,untungnya dua ayah-anak uchiha sedang bertugas di sana,fugaku dan itachi berhasil membunuh kaiju tersebut dengan cepat karena di antara semua jaeger,striker eureka yang paling tercepat dan brutal

Maklum saja,karena jaeger striker eureka adalah MARK V generasi modern semua alat-alat serba digital dan otomatis,tidak seperti gipsy danger,cherno alpha dan crimso typon yang di bilang jaeger tua karena di buat pada MARK lll untuk gipsy dan cherno serta crimson MARK lV

Sistem nya juga masih analog

Tapi entah kenapa pemerintah masih melanjutkan proyek tembok raksasa itu di banding proyek pembuat jaeger

Alasanya adalah karena proyek tembok raksasa lebih murah dan cepat di banding dengan proyek jaeger yang memakan jangka waktu lama

Seorang gadis berjalan dengan riang,tangan kirinya tidak ngangur dia membawa sesuatu beruba bingkisan.

Gadis itu memasuki halaman sebuah rumah kecil bergaya minimalis dan ketika di depan pintu gadis itu tidak mengentuk melainkan langsung nyelonong masuk padahal itu bukan rumahnya

Mata aquarium gadis itu melihat seseorang bersurai pirang sama seperti dirinya,rupanya si pemilik rumah tidak terganggu oleh tamu tak di undang itu

"hai…." sapa gadis ber-ponytail itu

"hmm….." hanya itu jawaban dari pemuda yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv

Si gadis ikut duduk di sampinya lalu menyimpan bingkisan tadi di meja tepat di depanya

"aku membuatkanmu ramen "kata gadis itu dengan senyuman di akhir

Pemuda itu memang mencium bau makanan seperti ramen,alias makanan dewa menurutnya

"sudah ku bilang kan,kau tak perlu repot-repot…. ino "kata pemuda itu pada gadis yang tak lain adalah ino

"aku tak merasa di repotkan,malahan aku senang bisa membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu itu…. naruto-kun"kata ino pada naruto

Ya,yang berbicara dengan ino itu adalah naruto,naruto berinisiatif untuk mengundurkan diri (bisa di bilang kabur) jadi pilot jaeger karena masih trauma akibat insiden tiga tahun lalu yang menewaskan adiknya,dia membeli sebuah rumah kecil hasil kerjanya di proyek pembuatan tembok raksasa,selama itu dia tidak pernah di temukan lagi,tapi 7 bulan yang lalu ino berhasil menemukanya

Naruto panik dan berusaha menjelaskan kenapa dia menghilang

Setelah di beri penjelelasan, ino akhirnya mengerti kenapa naruto hilang,tapi bukan namanya ino kalau tidak cerdas.ino mengancam naruto,dia akan memeberberkan rahasia naruto kalau naruto tidak memenuhi persyatan yang di buat ino

Persyaratan-nya adalah ino ingin tau di mana naruto tinggal,tadinya ino ingin naruto jadi pacarnya tapi itu namanya pemaksaan, memang ino dari dulu menyukai naruto

Naruto menyimpan remote tv di meja dan membuka bunkusan yang katanya ramen

"cuma satu" tanya naruto

"kenapa? Masih kurang? Ok besok aku akan bawa tiga ram- "

"bukan begitu,kalau aku makan sendiri lalu kau makan apa? "

"Aku kan membuatkannya spesial untukmu,jadi kau sendiri yang makan "kata ino

"ck,kau yang membuatnya…. jadi biar adil biar kita berdua yang menghabisaknya "

Naruto mulai membuka penutup wadah itu dan terlihatlah ramen yang masih mengepul,tangan naruto mengambil sumpit lalu mematahkanya jadi dua

"ini…. buka mulutmu "kata naruto datar

"Ehh…. apa mksudmu" tanya ino,rona merah sudah menjalar di wajah cantiknya itu

"apa aku harus mengunakan cara paksa agar mulutmu terbuka "tanya naruto dengan wajah datar lagi

"T-tapi" ino semakin gugup

"buka mulutmu sekarang!" kali ini suara naruto agak dingin

"e-ehh… emm… baiklah… aaaa"

Naruto pun menyuapi ino lalu menyuapi dirinya sendiri #kyaaaaa……. (Sorak sorai Naruino Lover) terus begitu sampai ramennya habis

Langit sudah berubah menjadi warna jingga berarti waktu sudah sore dan ino masih betah di rumah naruto

"sebaiknya kau pulang,hari sudah sore "kata naruto di belakang ino yang lagi memasak

"sebentar lagi,naruto-kun! "

"terserah" naruto berbalik,percuma dia berdebat dengan ino ujung-ujungnya dia yang selalu kalah

"hihihi…. "Ino terkikik geli

"ah,aku makin seperti istri naruto-kun saja,hmmm… semoga akan seperti itu di masa depan nanti " #amiinnnnn….. (kembali Naruino lover bersuara)

Namun,expresi senangnya berubah jadi sendu "apa kau benar-benar tidak mencitaiku….. aku sudah berusaha sekuat yang aku bisa agar kau berpaling padaku naruto-kun…. kenapa?kenapa kau masih mencitai sakura "ino menangis dalam diam,suara isakan nya terdengar kecil tapi dapat di dengar oleh naruto yang belum jauh dari sana

Naruto menyandarkan dirinya pada tembok

Maafkan aku ino,tapi memang aku tidak mencintaimu…. aku belum bisa melupakan sakura…. maaf ino…. maaf batin naruto

#hiks… hiks…. (Naruino Lover nangis berjamaah)

#yeayyyy….. (Narusaku Lover bergembira)

*mungkin ini yang di sebut bersenang-senang di atas penderitaa orang lain,wkwkwkw*plaakkkkk "Author kampret

Lupakan yang di atas,kita kembali pada menu utama? Kita

Setelah selasai membuat maka malam untuk naruto,ino segera pamit pulang, karena saat pulang sekolah dia langsung ke rumah naruto

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya,sebelum beranjak pergi dari halaman rumah naruto,ino sempat-sempatnya mendaratkan satu ciuman di pipi berkumis naruto setelah ino lari terbiri-birit #kyaaaaa……. (udah tau kan fans-nya siapa)

Dan naruto selalu biasa saja,mungkin dengan cara itu dia bisa membalas kebaikan ino,jujur saja. Sejak kehadiran ino

Hidup naruto tidak se balangsak yang dulu,ino membuatnya sedikit berubah,seperti nyapu,bersih-bersih, cuci piring (Naruto:woy author lo mau menjatuhin harga diri gua ya!!!

Author: menurutmu*dengan gaya bicara ganteng kalem jurus andalan author

Semua chara cewe : kyaaaa….. author ganteng!

Authorpun semakin melebarkan senyuman termanis nya

Sedangkan para chara cowo pada pundung di pojokan,termasuk orang-orang ganteng seperti uchiha

Semua chara cowok: sialan lu author*berteriak nista)

Bagus,setengah fanfic ini di buat curcol oleh si author kamprett

Pagi ini naruto memulai kerja dengan mengelas besi tiang penyangga bangunan,walaupun pekerjaan-nya berat tapi itu tidak masalah,menurut naruto bekerja di proyek lebih mudah dari pada harus menjadi pilot jaeger,karena memang semua pekerjaan mempunyai resiko

Karena naruto di tugaskan tepat di ujung proyek,jadi dia bisa melihat langsung bagaimana keindahan pantai di sana

Dia teringat akan masa lalunya bersama keluarga saat berlibur ke pantai,saat itu belum terjadi perang kaiju

Siang…. waktu yang tepat untuk istirahat,ya walaupun naruto tidak bisa memasak tapi ada ino yang memasakan makanan untuknya

"wah…. istrimu sangat perhatian "ucap seseorang di sebelah naruto,orang itu juga ikut makan

"hn…. lalu apa maumu,suigetsu "tanya naruto pada orang berambut putih kebiruan,suigetsu

"tidak apa-apa "padahal suigetsu juga tau naruto belum menikah,tapi dia selalu menggoda naruto karena setiap hari di bekali masakan ino

Kebetulan di ruang istirahat ada sebuah tv,tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup untuk mengusir rasa bosan

'serangan kaiju kembali muncul,kali ini kaiju itu datang di lepas pantai sydney australia,kaiju itu menghancurkan tembok raksasa yang sudah jadi hanya dalam waktu singkat.beruntung jaeger striker eureka yang tadinya akan pensiun mengalahkan kaiju kategory 3 itu dengan mudah

*scene di tv berubah menjadi di mana wartawan mewawancarai kedua pilot jaeger striker eureka

"selama kami bertarung melawan kaiju,pertarungan ini yang paling singkat dan itu menjadi rekor terbaru kami "ucap anak sulung fugaku,itachi uchiha

"lihat…. bagaimana kita bisa membangun rongsokan seperti itu kalau menahan kaiju saja tidak bisa "kata suigetsu entah pada siapa

naruto lebih baik pergi karena suigetsu pasti menayakan hal-hal yang berbau jaeger,karena naruto tau,suigetsu belum tau bahwa dirinya mantan pilot jaeger

Tapi hendak melangkah,temanya yang lain memberi tau dirinya agar ke ruang kantor sekarang,tidak mau menunggu naruto menurutinya

Sesampainyan di sana,naruto bisa melihat bos nya lagi duduk

"ada apa bos!"

"oh…. kau….. tunggu di sini ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan mu "kata bos itu.

Entah kenapa perasaan naruto jadi tidak enak setelah melihat si bos keluar ruangan meninggalkan dirinya seorang

"lama tak bertemu…… Naruto "

Naruto belum pernah melihat ini sebelumnya,dulu saat dia masih berada di sini semua tempat-temat yang di kenali tidak berubah,tapi sekarang…. ternyata selama 3 tahun dia sudah seperti ketinggalan jaman

Naruto turun dari helicopter untuk melihat tempat itu lebih dekat,juga merasa pusing karena perjalanan jauh. Dia tidak biasa dibawa semacam alat transportasi udara semacam helicopoter

"mengenang masa lalu "kata orang di belakang naruto,tanpa naruto melihat pun dia sudah tau siapa dia.orang yang memerintahnya untuk datang ke sini ketika dia sedang beristirahat bekerja

"tidak juga,selama tiga tahun…. ternyata banyak yang berubah dari tempat ini? "

"hmm,aku hanya merenovasi ulang tempat ini "

"ya….. bagaimana keadaan bibi mei dan sakura…..

Paman kakashi "

Flashback

"lama tak bertemu…… Naruto "

Naruto melebarkan mata birunya ketika dia melihat orang di pojokan ruangan itu,orang ber jas hitam,berambut perak dan masker di wajahnya

"pa-paman kakashi! "ucap terkejut naruto

"kenapa? Terkejut" kata kakashi

"bagaimana paman ada di sini? "

"aku mencarimu kemana-mana dan orang-orang khawatir…. apa maksudmu untuk kabur seperti ini "

"aku hanya ingin menyendiri saja "

"apa ini ada hubunganya dengan menma? "

"dengar naruto…. bila kau terus terjebak dalam kesedihanmu tidak akan ada gunanya…. meskipun kau menangis darahpun tetap menma tidak akan kembali bersama kita…. "

"kalau jujur…. aku kecewa padamu naruto….. kau adalah pilot termuda jaeger yang mencetak rekor baru setelah aku dan itachi…. seharunya dengan kedaan seperti ini kau harus bisa lebih dewasa…. "

"aku tau kau datang ke sini hanya untuk menjemputku untuk kembali….. tapi maaf aku tidak bisa…. pikiranku masih tersambung dengan menma dan aku tidak mau lagi pikiranku di bagi kembali "

"dengar tuan Namikaze" kakashi mulai serius

"dunia sedang kiamat….. kaiju sudah sering bermunculan….. orang-orang hanya bisa bergantung pada kita…. kita adalah harapan mereka,kita adalah pelindung mereka,kita yang memberi mereka rasa nyaman…. bayangkan saja,orang-orang damai,tidak ada perang,ledakan,darah…. bila kau ingin bagian dari mereka dan mati,maka pergilah…. "

"aku tidak tertarik….." naruto mulai melangkah maju untuk ke luar

"Tuan Namikaze…… KAU INGIN MATI DI SINI

ATAU DI ATAS JAEGER! "

Dan Naruto Pun menghentikan langkahnya

Flashback off

"apa kamarku masih yang lama? "

"ya,tidak ada perubahan…. kami hanya membersihkan debu-debu dan kotoranya saja "

"baguslah"

"Naruto….. dengar,aku belum bilang pada siapapun kalau kau sudah ku temukan…. jadi,mei, sakura dan teman-temanmu belum tau tentang kabar ini "

"ya aku tau…. nanti akan ku jelaskan pada mereka "

"karena kau menghilang selama hampir 3 tahun,kau harus sekolah kembali "

"APA!" teriak naruto tidak terima sekaligus membuat perhatian di sana

Naruto yang sedang dilihat banyak orang segera minta maaf dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke tempat kamarnya bersama kakashi

Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang sedang bekerja sesuai bidang masing-masing,dan naruto melihat ada benda persegi panjang yang besar menempel tepat di gerbang pintu masuk

"apa itu? "tanya naruto,sambil menunjuk benda persegi panjang

"itu jam digital,atau kami bisa menyebutnya jam perang…. "

"jam perang?" naruto kebingungan

"jam perang,baru di luncurkan 1 tahun yang lalu….kau lihat angka di sana mundur bukan!?..itu karena memang kami buat seperti itu…. jika angka yang ada di jam itu sampai 0 maka kaiju akan datang "

"wow….. keren…. kalian sudah bisa memprediksi kapan kaiju datang…. that awesome "

"biasa saja…. "

Mereka berjalan-jalan sampai melewati hangar beberapa tempat yang menjadi parkir para jaeger,di tambah di sana ada juga pilotnya

"Lihat di sebelah kirimu "kata kakashi

Naruto menuruti perintah kakashi

"whooaaawwww…… striker eureka "

"Ya,kau lihat di sana…. ada tiga uchiha di sana….. fugaku,itachi dan sasuke "

"sasuke!... shit,jangan sampai dia melihatku "

Mereka terus berjalan sampai mereka ke tempat di mana jaeger selanjutnya ada di hangar 6 yang di tempati cherno alpha

"jadi itu cherno alpha?... terasa beda sekali saat aku pertama datang kesini "

"kau benar… cherno alpha sudah di upgrade ke tahap maksimal…. kekuatan dan perisai nya tidak bisa di remehkan… tapi,jaeger yang satu ini masil lemah dalam kecepatan karena beban yang berat "

"hmm…. lalu siapa pilotnya?"

"kaka-adik…. A dan killer B "

"sebenarnya…. di dunia ini ada berapa jaeger "

"hmm…. srtiker eureka,cherno alpha,crimson typhon,gipsy danger,kurama,mahesa darpa,dan ada satu yang masih dalam tahap pembuatan jaeger ini nantinya di gunakan oleh sasuke "

"lalu bagaimana dengan jaeger miliku "

Kakashi tersenyum mendengar ke antusiasan ketika naruto mulai menanyakan jaeger special miliknya

"kau akan tau nanti"

"apa! Kau baru saja memberi tau tentang semua jaeger lalu saat gipsy danger kau tidak memberitahuku… sialan "

"ah…. kita sampai di hangar 4"

"hangar 4?... bukankah ini tempat gipsy danger "

"bukan….. gipsy danger di pindahkan ke hangar 7"

"oh…. jadi ini….. "

"yup…. crimson typhoon,sama seperti yang lain… jaeger ini sudah di upgrade,dengan tiga tangan yang setiap tangan-nya memiliki pisau potong yang berputar "

"terakhir aku melihat kalau jaeger ini di piloti oleh paman inoichi,shikaku,dan chouja "

"haha… tidak… mereka sudah pensiun,kali ini crimson typhoon di piloti oleh tiga saudara sabaku,mulai dari gara,kankuro,dan temari "

Tak terasa perjalanan mereka yang dari tadi mengobrol tentang jaeger mengatar mereka ke tempat kamar milik naruto

"ini kamarmu "

"iya aku tau "naruto segera membuka pintu dari besi itu untuk masuk ke kamarnya

Cklek

Sebelum naruto masuk dia melihat ke belakang yang pamanya sedang berjalan menjauh

"paman!" kata naruto agak keras

Kakashi pun berbalik

"Arigato"

"untuk apa? "Kakashi kebingungan

"untuk tumpangan helicopter dan jalan-jalanya"

Blamm

Kakashi tersenyum tipis meskipun di halangi oleh maskernya

"you'r welcome "

 **To be contiued**

Whoaaaa…… ini hebat author baru saja menupdate fic ini dua kali dalam sehari

Ini baru rekor baru yg sebelumnya hanya satu#plakkkkk apa bedanya

Mungkin untuk episod kedepanya tidak akan ada figh dulu,author akan fokus pada pilot jaeger nya aja

Ok mungkin segitu dulu curcol nya

Jangan lupa

 **REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer masashi khisimoto

Story by leo prime

Warning:sci-fi,action,ooc,mainsterm,abal,gaje,dll

 **SPIHPPUDEN RIM**

Rated T

Pairing

Of course Narusaku

Calm down Enjoy it!

Chapter 5 kembali

Biasanya setiap pagi semua orang bersiap dengna aktifitasnyab masing-masing,tapi sebelum itu kita harus sarapan pagi terlebih dahulu

Seperti aktor utama kita,naruto sedang sarapan dengan menu sederhana

Tentu naruto tidak untuk bekerja kali ini,tapi dia akan bersekolah

"Perasaan ku tidak enak…." ucap naruto setelah menghabiskan sarapan paginya

"apa yang harus aku lakukan…. mereka pasti terkejut,... ya pasti "

KSHS konoha senior high school tempat sekolahnya elite modern tak jarang anak-anak yang sekolah di sini orang tuanya pejabat atau berpangkat atas

Dengan menaiki motor yamaha R1 naruto masuk ke halaman sekolah itu dan parkir di tempat khusus,sesudah turun dia melihat betapa luasnya sekolah ini, memang belum banyak murid yang berseliwurean karean hari masih pagi

Naruto segera bergegas ke ruang kepala sekolah,cukup lama naruto mencarinya karena memang sekolah ini sangat luas sambil jalan-jalan dia juga bertemu beberapa murid entah senior nya atau juniornya, tapi menurut pamanya kakashi dia akan di tempatkan di kelas 12-A yang artinya dia sudah senior,hebatkan pertama masuk sudah jadi senior

Tiga puluh menit kemudian naruto baru menemukan ruang kepala sekolah berada,tentunya setelah naruto bertanya pada murid-murid

Tok tok

"masuk" sahut orang yang di dalam,terdengar feminim

Cklek

Waktu naruto masuk dia melihat orang yang sedang duduk bersama dengan satu tangan memegang kertas dan tangan yang lain memegang pensil,terlihat sibuk sekali sampai tak melihat siapa orang yang masuk

Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajah kepala sekolah itu karena terhalang kertas yang dipegang

"ehkm…. boleh aku masuk"

"ya… silahkan duduk "sambil mata tetap fokus pada kertas

Naruto duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan,dan langsung menyodorkan kertas di meja

"jadi kau murid baru itu "

"ya" jawab naruto singkat

"namamu siapa? "tanya kepala sekolah itu

"naruto"

"Jadi naruto…… lama tidak bertemu"

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya bingun,tapi setelah wanita tadi menurunkan kertas nya,naruto bisa lihat wajah cantik dengan surai pirang,neneknya.Namikaze tsunade

"BAA-CHAN!" tanpa basa-basi lagi naruto segera memeluk tsunade sakin rindunya,karena tidak bertemu hampir 6 thn

tsunade ikut memeluk cucunya dengan erat

"ya ampun lihat ini,kau sudah besar dan tampan…. "

"hehe… baa-chan bisa saja,tapi baa-chan juga cantik… ya meskipun sudah hampir setengah abad sih "

Duak

"ouch" teriak naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya

"jangan membicaran soal umur di depan wanita…. dasar tidak sopan "

"hey… aku kan cuma bertanya "

"tetap saja itu tidak sopan…. pantas saja kakashi menyuruhmu sekolah lagi karena kau tidak sopan dan disiplin mu kurang "

"ya mungkin itu termasuk" kata naruto

"baiklah…. sekarang kau di sini dan kau harus mematuhi segala aturan yabg disini mengerti"

"siap" kata naruto ala militer

"bagus…. berikan ini pada guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas A1" kata tsunade sambil menyerahkan surat

naruto menerimanya

"yosh… aku pergi dulu baa-chan" naruto pamit undur diri dan melangkah keluar ruangan

"ya… "jawab singkat tsunade

"kelas A1,hm… di mana ya "kata naruto berjalan di koridor

Dia sudah berjalan 15 menit tapi blum menemukan kelasnya,di karena kan bentuk sekolahnya yang besar jadi naruto sulit untuk menemukan kelasnya,dia tanya ke murid-murid tapi tak ada yang muncul mungkin sudah jam masuk

"A3…… ini…… A2…… ah itu dia "naruto melihat di depan ada aksara A1 di depan pintu

Tok tok

Naruto bisa mendengar kalau guru yang di dalam sedang berbicara seketika berhenti karena ketukan pintu

Cklek.

Sesudah pintu kelas di buka,naruto bisa melihat guru yang sedang mengajar tersebut.luka garis horizontal di hidung dan rambut panjang

"kata kepala sekolah aku harus membawa surat ini dan menyerahkan nya ke guru yng sedang mengajar di kelas A1 "kata naruto sambil menyerahkan surat yang di kasih tsunade tadi

Guru tadi menerimanya dan langsung membuka surat itu

"oh… jadi kau murid baru itu ya… ya baiklah,siapa namamu "

"Naruto Namikaze"

"namikaze ya….. kau cucu nya kepala sekolah ini"

"ya…"

"aku iruka umino,salam kenal…. semoga kita bisa bekerja sama,.. baiklah tunggu di sini sampai menyuruhmu untuk masuk "

"ok. Siap"

Guru yang bernama iruka itu masuk kembali ke kelas,

"anak-anak…. kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru,dan aku harap kalian bisa akrab….baiklah silahkan masuk "kata iruka memberi intruksi

"ada murid baru?...cewe atau cowo ya "kata kankuro pada adiknya gara

"aku tak tertarik " jawab gara,sambil diam dalam tenang

"huu….kau dengar itu,kalau cowok aku ingin dia tampan kalau cewe sih gpp "kata ino pada sakura

"terserah lah pig….tapi aku ngak mood sekarang "

"ehh….lagi dapet ya"

"ngak"jawab sakura singkat

Ino hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli mungkin sahabat pink nya itu ada masalah

"sa-sauke-kun….me-menurut kmu siapa,cewe atau cowo "kata hinata di sebelah sasuke,memang begitu karena mereka sudah jadian lima bulan yang lalu

"hn,prediksi ku pasti cowo "

Cklekk

Pintu di buka dan membuat seisi kelas penasaran terkecuali iruka yang sudah tahu

Ketika murid baru itu masuk semua murid yang di sana diam,ada bnyak expresi di sana,ada yang biasa saja,ada yang seperti marah,ada yang bingun,terkejut ada juga yang menahan nafas nya saking terkejutnya,ada yang merona karena melihat naruto,pasti itu cewe#plakkk ya iya lah cewe masa hode

Dan paling parah adalah ada juga yang tertidur,sudah tau kan siapa

"Hai…."Sapa naruto berdiri di depan kelas

"NARUTO! "kata sasuke,chouji,lee,ino,sakura,hinata serempak

Perkataan mereka,membuat seisi kelas terkejut,termasuk guru iruka

"ehh….apa kalian sudah saling mengenal? "Tanya iruka pada 6 muridnya tapi mereka cuma diam

"ya sensei….kami teman lama"jawab naruto mewakili temanya

"oh pantas saja,perkenalkan dirimu naruto "

"Namaku Naruto Namikaze,salam kenal semuanya "kata naruto diakhiri senyuman

"sekarang naruto…. kau bisa duduk di bangku yang masih kosong "kata iruka

"ha'i sensei "

Naruto berjalan di tengah-tengan kelas,dia sedang mencari dimana bangku yang kosong

Sambil mencari,6 teman naruto tadi masih syok karena kejadian barusan bagaimana tidak orang yang di sangka sudah mati bisa hidup kembali malahan sekarang ada di sekitar mereka,kadang mereka berpikir

"Ino…. a-apa aku berhalusinasi" kata sakura

Ya berhalusinasi,bisa di bilang seperti itu.

Naruto yang sudah mendapatkan tempat duduk sekarang di buat tidak nyaman karena hampir se isi kelas melihatnya

"apa ada yang salah dengaku" tanya naruto pada semua teman sekelasnya

"anak-anak perhatikan ke depan…. kita lanjutkan pelajaran tadi yang sempat tertunda "kata iruka agak keras

Siang,waktunya murid-murid istirahat entah di kelas,ada juga yang ke kantin memesan makanan

Tapi tidak bagi naruto,sesaat dia hendak berdiri 7 (karena shikamaru sudah bangun) sahabat sejak kecilnya mengepung dia bak narapidana

"bisa kau jelaskan naruto" kata shikamaru

Naruto tidak bisa kemana-mana karena jalanya di blokir oleh sasuke,shikamaru,lee,chouji,ino,sakura,hinata

"hah….. aku lelah bisakah kalian beri aku jalan,aku mau makan "kata naruto mencoba lari

"jangan main-main naruto,kami serius sekarang "shikamaru berkata dengan tegas

"hm…. apa yang harus aku jelaskan hah…. kalian sudah tau kan…. adiku mati,aku gagal dalam misi,aku selamat dalam kecelakaan itu,aku melarikan diri,aku bekerja di tempat pertambangan,aku di temukan oleh kakashi ji-san,lalu aku datang kembali ke kehidupan ku yang dulu…. apa sudah cukup "kata naruto menjelaskan semuanya dengan singkat

"apa kau marah pada kami" kata sasuke

naruto mengerutkan keninganya tak mengerti

"apa maksudmu…." tanya naruto pada sasuke

"kau berbeda dari terakhir kali aku mengenalmu "kata sasuke

"heh…. manusia itu sering berubah,mereka tidak mungkin tetap seperti itu bukan… begitu pula dengan kematian,kita tidak bisa menghindarinya "kata naruto,muka nya agak sendu ketika kalimat terakhir tadi

"kau menyalahkan dirimu atas kematian adikmu bukan" tanya sakura

"tau apa kau tentang aku…." kata naruto

"aku tau…. tau malahan,dari kecil kita selalu bersama,dan aku sudah tau semua sifat mu "

"begitukah… kalau begitu,bisa kalian keluar…. aku juga punya urusan sendiri "kata naruto sambil berdiri lalu mendorong bahu shika dan sasuke agak kasar

Sedangkan,ino dan hinata melihat sahabatnya jadi seperti itu karena mereka mengerti.benar kata sakura,naruto masih menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian menma

Tapi yang di pikiran semuanya adalah,kenapa naruto bisa bertahan hidup sedangkan jaeger nya di pantai dalam ke adaan rusak total

Itu masih misteri dan mereka pasti mengetahuinya tidak lama lagi

Naruto sedang duduk di kursi kantin,dia sedang melahap ramen yang baru di pesannya.naruto sangat menikmatinya terlihat dari cara makan yang rakus dia sudah habis 3 mangkuk dan ini yang ke empat

"boleh aku duduk" tanya seseorang di sebelah naruto

Naruto melirik ke sebelah kanan,ada orang yang membawa mangkok juga kelihatan ya dia ingin duduk di sebelah naruto

"emm… yhah,shwilawhkan "kata naruto tak jelas namun dapat di mengerti oleh si pemuda itu

Pemuda itu duduk di sebelah naruto,dan memulai memakan makanan yang dia bawa tadi,berbeda dengan naruto yang sangat cepat makan pemuda ini sangat tenang

10 menit kemudian makan mereka habis

,sebenarnya naruto yang habis duluan di susul oleh pemuda tadi

"jadi kau anak baru itu ya "tanya pemuda di sebelah naruto

"ya… memang "jawab naruto

"namaku sabaku gaara…. salam kenal "

"oh,hallo gaara… namaku- "

"aku sudah tau namamu tadi di kelas"

Dan naruto hanya menjawab 'oh' saja

"kau dari mana? "kata pemuda yang bernama gaara

"aku dari uzushio… kau "

"aku dari suna,... "

"kalau aku boleh tau… kenapa,sasuke,chouji,shikamaru,lee,sakura,ino,dan hinata berteriak memanggil namamu… apa kau kenal mereka "

"hmm… ya,bisa di bilang begitu,mereka temanku sejak kecil dan aku sudah beberapa tahun tak bertemu jadi wajar mereka bereaksi seperti itu "

"pantas saja,mereka meng- "

"ternyata kau di sini gaara "suara feminim dari arah belakang gaara dan naruto membuat mereka penasaran

"memang ada apa nee-chan" kata gaara ketika kaka perempuanya duduk di sampingya di ikuti

"kami mencarimu tau!" kali ini dari kaka laki-laki gaara

"Naruto… kenalkan ini saudara-saudaraku,yang ini namanya kankuro kakaku "kata gara sambil menunjuk kankuro yang di sebelah kaka perempuannya

"dan ini temari kaka tertua kami"

"gaara… kami juga bisa mengenalkan diri kami sendiri "kata temari protes

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu acuh saja,

"oh.. ya salam kenal,kankuro nii,temari nee "kata naruto

"salam kenal juga naruto" kata kankuro dan temari

"Naruto!" kali ini suara baru terdengar lagi,tapi ini lebih banyak

Tanpa melihat kebelakangpun naruto tau siapa itu

"kami cari kemana-mana kau disini "kata shikamaru

Sekita bangku naruto yang tadinya kosong sudah penuh karena shikamaru membawa geng nya

"aku bilang kalau aku mau ke kantin kan… apa kalian tidak dengar "kata naruto pada teman kecilnya

"kantin di sekolah ini ada dua naruto-kun "kata hinata

naruto hanya 'oh' saja

"kami hanya ingin berkumpul lagi naruto,knapa kau serasa menghindari kami "kata sakura

"apa maksudmu" kata naruto

"maksud sakura adalah kita mau seperti dulu lagi main berasama,bercanda "kata sasuke

"benarkah… aku rasa itu bisa di coba "kata naruto ragu-ragu

"aku dengar sasuke akan menjadi pilot baru untuk striker eurika "kata kankuro mencoba merubah pembicaraan karena dari tadi hening seperti kuburan

"ya,itupun kalau tou-san sudah pensiun "kata sasuke

"kenapa harus menunggu pensiun "kata kankuro

"karena aku yang akan menggantikan posisi tou-chan sebagai partner pilot dengan itachi-nii "jawab sasuke

"kalian tahu…. aku bukan melarang siapa saja boleh jadi pilot jaeger tapi kalau kau sudah masuk ke dalam jaeger maka kau juga harus menanggung resikonya "kata naruto tiba-tiba

Semua orang diam di sana tidak ada yang berkomentar,bagi sahabat naruto pasti tau kenapa naruto bilang seperti itu karena naruto masih teringat insiden yang menewaskan adiknya

"tentu… makanya setiap orang perlu keberanian sangat tinggi untuk jadi pilot jaeger "kata gaara

"??... gaara,apa kau berani menjadi pilot jaeger "tanya naruto

gaara tersenyum karena mendengar pertanyaan naruto

"aku dan kakak-kakak-ku di rekomendasikan jadi pilot jaeger selanjutnya untuk jaeger crimson typhoon "

"oh" kata naruto

Semuanya kembali diam,ada juga yang sambil memakan makanan siangnya

"hy teman-teman,karena naruto sudah bersama kita lagi… bagaimana kalau kita rayakan di kafe bersama "kata lee

"boleh juga… lagian malam ini aku tidak ada kegiatan apapun "kata shikamaru

"kalian sendiri "tanya sasuke pada semua tenamanya

"ok aku ikut "kata mereka serempak termasuk tiga saudara sabaku karena sekarang mereka adalah teman

"hy… memangnya mau ke kafe mana,yang pastinya aku ingin kafe itu ada ramenya "kata naruto

"tenang saja naruto…kami akan mencari cafe yang ada ramenya,bahkan ter-enak… iya kan shikamaru "kata lee pada shika yang tadinya mau tidur tapi tidak jadi

"Hee.. knapa jadi ke aku "kata shika

"kau yang jenius shika" timbal chouji

"hah…. mendokusei "kata mujarab shikamaru

Semua orang tertawa karena tingkah kemalasan shika

Naruto tersenyum, ternyata kembali pada teman-temanya tidak buruk

Naruto pikir kalau dia kembali pada teman-teman mungkin saja dia akan teringat kembali kenangan-kenangan bersama menma, tapi semua yang di pikirkan naruto salah, ternyata semua temanya itu perhatian dan mengerti dirinya

Naruto senang punya teman seperti itu

"by the way… selama aku pergi,bagaimana dengan kalian teman-teman apa perubahan drastis… aku lihat hinata makin cantik saja "kata naruto tersenyum membuat hinata malu-malu kucing

"ya… tapi dia juga sudah jadi pacarku naruto "kata sasuke dengan nada posesif

Mendengar kata sasuke membuat naruto melongo

"pa-pacar…. hinata kau mau jadi pacar di teme ini… ya ampun di dunia ini masih banyak cowok se-keren selain dia hinata "naruto mencoba menjahili mereka

"diam dobe… bilang saja kau iri karena aku sudah punya pacar sedangkan kau masih jones… menyedihkan "kata sasuke penuh penekanan

"sial…. teme, kau mau ribut" tantang naruto

"siapa takut "jawab sasuke yang sudah berdiri dari kursi

Duagh duagh

"bisakah kalian diam… ini di kantin bukan di parkiran "kata sakura menjitak kepala pirang dan pantan ayam

Naruto hanya bisa duduk sambil mengelus kepalanya,beda dengan sasuke yang di elus oleh hinata

#poor you naruto

 **To be continued**


End file.
